The present invention relates to a permanent grip for a drumstick and the method for making the grip.
While playing the drums, the hands of drummers often get very sweaty causing the drumstick to slip hindering the performance. Often tape is applied to the handle portion of the drumstick to prevent slippage. However, the tape is usually expensive, difficult to apply, and is subject to being torn or stretched leading to rapid wear.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a drumstick with a permanent grip on the handle portion and a simple and inexpensive method to produce the grip that solves these problems.